1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule having a decoration and a golf club using the same, and more particularly to a ferrule including a brilliant three-dimensional decoration member fixed to a surface of the ferrule and a golf club using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ferrule is also called a socket, and is mounted at an end of a hosel which is a shaft connecting portion of golf head of a golf club, and has an effect of relaxing the impact on the shaft at a ball impact.
Such ferrule is principally formed by a resin or a resin coated with a metal, but has scarcely decorated and has lacked a design property or a decoration property.
Therefore, in order to improve the decoration effect, there is proposed a decoration socket, constructed by fixing a decoration ring, which is formed by integrating a metal-colored intermediate layer such as a metal foil between a smaller-diameter tube portion of a synthetic resin and a larger-diameter tube portion of a synthetic resin, in an appropriate cross-sectional position in the axial direction of a socket pipe, as disclosed in JP-UM-B-55-21710.
Also proposed is a socket, formed by tubular members divided in the axial direction, and including a metal decoration ring between the divided tubular members of the socket main body, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3103748.